


What Could Go Wrong?

by CybertronianBeing, spotted_left



Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: All Hail Princess Yachi, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou Friendship, Bokuto Koutarou & Kuroo Tetsurou are Bros, Bokuto Koutarou Being Bokuto Koutarou, Childhood Trauma, Cute Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Dad's Are Stuck With The Kids, Daichi Is A Good Dad, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Established Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Fluff, Hinata & Kenma Are Not Related, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I love that tag, Iwaizumi Hajime Is So Done, Jealous Kageyama, Kid Fic, M/M, Married Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Married Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Married Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Married Yaku Morisuke/Kuroo Tetsurou, Miya Atsumu & Miya Osamu Twins, Mothers Are Going On A Vacation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, PROTECT THEM, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Pro Volleyball Player Oikawa Tooru, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Sugawara Koushi, Sawamura Daichi in Love, Sorry Not Sorry, Sugawara & Daichi Have SEVEN Kids, Team Mom Sugawara Koushi, Team Mom Yaku Morisuke, Team Parents Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, There's Way Too Many Tags, Thought I'd mention that, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trauma, Yachi is a Princess, You'll Probably Want To Punch Some People After Reading The Full Fic, kid AU, smol children, they all have trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24267094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CybertronianBeing/pseuds/CybertronianBeing, https://archiveofourown.org/users/spotted_left/pseuds/spotted_left
Summary: It's Not All Sunshine & Rainbows, But it's pretty close.The beginning of their timeline isn't as well lit, their case files would rather be blank themselves. Couldn't stay where they used to, aren't able to see who they biologically belong to, and can't seem to find themselves in the mess of the world...but they try their hardest.- OR a kid AU where there's a lot of adorable adopted kids who come with unique trauma and the mothers end up taking a trip to the beach for two weeks.When the mothers leave, what results will always be an adventure.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kuroo Tetsurou/Yaku Morisuke, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Series: Small Volleydorks Mix #2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1798276
Comments: 15
Kudos: 78





	1. More Like Preface Fluff Than An Actual Chapter

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so.  
> Here we go.  
> This might end up being well over 100k words or end earlier...tbh I don't really know.  
> That’ll be quite the death of me.  
> But here we go anyway, yeah?
> 
> Basically, it's another kid AU. Really cute. Like, it's planned to be astronimically uwu. TW for abuse, trauma, mentioned weapons, suicide, panic attacks, language, and trauma. These warnings will be posted before each chapter, and then the next chapter's notes will fill you in *briefly* about what happened in case you choose not to read the previous chapter, so then you can keep up with the story but also stay mentally healthy despite triggers, cool? 
> 
> I love you guys and have such high hopes for this...it's hopefully going to be a beautiful story and I hope you all stay around for it. Thank you to my partner in crime with this story, they've really helped me bring this story together from the shrapnel to an actually well-built and planned story. You're a legend!! ^-^

To keep from waking any of the kids or his partner, Koushi smashed the snooze button on his alarm and stepped lightly across their carpet and wooded and tiled floors. He cringed at their creaky master-bedroom bathroom door and after using, packed the rest of his health and beauty products away. 

Satisfied with the good time he made getting ready, despite the hour, he carried his suitcase by the handle and left it out front. No doubt he’d wake up one of the...four, or so, light sleepers within his house if he rolled that noisy thing around anywhere. 

__Shoot, __he thought, __forgot my passport. __

Sort of need that. His charm wouldn’t get him anywhere with airport security, although it may earn some sympathy. 

Sympathy that would indeed not get him anywhere closer to the beach. 

Hands comfortably crammed underneath a wrinkled pillow, Sawamura breathed lightly in slumber, his head turned away. Koushi smiled in the light of the blue nightlight and leaned over, a kiss gently finding his forehead. 

Shortly after, strong arms wrapped around the silver-haired stowaway and yanked him from his feet. A huge hug engulfed, and Koushi didn’t fight it. 

“I didn’t know you were awake.”

“Nothing wakes me faster than your stupid alarm tone.”

*****

“Iwa-chan so loud,” Tooru rolled over, pouting a bit. He sat up angrily. The fluffy alien throw and sheets fell lazily from his shoulders, and in perfect response, the overhead lights flicked on. “Oi! Iwa-chan so mean!”

“I can’t find my wallet, trashykawa.”

“Pulling out the names from high school, are we?”

“You did it first,” He rummaged around in his nightstand, then checked the dirty laundry wicker basket, “Plus you act like we ever stopped using them.” 

Now hiding underneath the blanket, he groaned, “Iwa-chaaaaan!” 

“That’s not even my last name anymore.”

“Wouldn’t that make ‘trashykawa’ a part of your last name now, too?”

“Point taken. Will you get off your butt and help me find my wallet, I thought I had it near my passport last night.”

“Apparently you didn’t, or you’d know where it is now, sweetheart,” He said, swinging his legs off of the bed and stepping into some, of course, alien pajama pants. “Hajime-chan always keeps the apartment way too cold—”

“Trashy-Tooru always complains too much.”

That actually earned a laugh from both of them. Swooshing a blanket around his shoulders, Tooru stood and walked over to the couch and reached in through the couch cushions, “Stupid Hajime.”

“What was that?” The other rounded the corner sharply, but his lips curled into a smile.

“Found it.” 

“How’d you know?”

“I know you really well, sweetheart.”

*****

Keiji wasn’t as bad of a worrier as Koushi was. 

But Keiji was as bad of a worrier as Koushi was. 

Sure, he trusted Koutarou. 

About as much as he’d trust a mouse to stop an owl. 

Anywho yes, he loved his husband. He couldn’t be prouder of where he’d managed to go in his volleyball career. 

And, he still would never get over how satisfying it was to watch Kou’ soar after a perfect set. Being in the media works, even if it was only in the writing, was only made sweeter by his partner’s involvement in professional sports. Between one VERY MINOR slip up with the two—which only contributed to their bigger success and Hajime’s recruitment to an even bigger news station and the upping of his salary majorly—they’d both been astronomically successful. 

Even despite their slip-up, which resembled the Oikawa’s huge mistake on live television. It happens, it’s the news. But, we digress.

It wasn’t like they weren’t doing well money-wise. The professional wing-spiker plenty covered rent and grocery and extras. However, it did also lead to their decision to begin paperwork to adopt like the Daichi’s and Kuroo’s did. 

The pen click forced his body to rack in a flinch. Who was he kidding, Koutarou slept like the dead or even more so, even his screaming wouldn’t wake him. The pen certainly wasn’t going to do any damage. 

__Koutarou, __  
__I’m not going to wake up for this because, one: it’s way too early and you won’t retain anything I say so it’d be all for not anyway; two: if I told you yesterday, you’d forget then, too. So, what I’m saying is: you’d forget regardless of when or what I said; Three: it’s much easier to write it down so you can reference back. For the love of all things holy, please call me before making big decisions. I’ll have my phone on most times. Act mature, since maturity is your eleventh weakness, I’m reminding you now. No hard feelings, sweetheart. You have a dentist’s appointment NEXT (so, no, not tomorrow) Thursday at 3:00, so please don’t miss that. When you go over to Sawamura’s house, don’t forget your duffel or those watermelons. Don’t trash the Daichi house, Sugawara volunteered it so let’s not forsake their trust. Be helpful for crying out loud and please don’t let the children (or yourself) break any bones. You have MSBY practices every day, save for Sundays, at 7:00...you know that already. Take care of yourself. I love you a whole lot. See you in a bit. Call often. __

He sealed the envelope and slipped out the door. He’d make perfect time to the airport. 

*****

Morisuke meandered through the house, three little ducklings meandering behind him, chatting more than anyone he thinks he’s ever met. 

He’s around them every single day, yet here they are surprising him once again. What joy it is to be up at two in the morning? The most happiness he could ever find in his entire existence. 

Yes, Morisuke’s complete pride and joy in life were his children and husband. 

__But, why in the world are they up and being so so so so loud? Why are they more awake than me? __

“Tetsurou, please take the kids and go back to sleep,” He trudged through the kitchen with both of his sons hugging his shins. Like concrete, Kenma and Lev refused to let go. Asahi, he hated mornings. Hated. Loathed. Was disgusted by. All of the above. 

“We wanna see you off, kitten.”

“I wanna see you all off and away from me,” He rubbed his eyes vigorously and started some coffee, “It’s so early, babe.”

“I know. I don’t know why they’re still awake,” He shrugged and leaned on the counter comfortably, earning an eye roll. 

“Mom! Please don’t leave us!!” 

“It’s okay, little brother, he’ll only be gone for two weeks, right mom?”

“Of course. I couldn’t bear to be gone for longer!”


	2. Yeah, Basically

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...Absolute chaos. That's it. That's the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings! All fluff! The mothers have touched down in Hawaii and the fathers are...struggling. But that's okay, right? :)

The Daichi house,  
4:31 pm  
Officially 13 hours 57 minutes and 33.8 (AND COUNTING) ..and 37.7...39.1 (you get it, don’t you?) seconds since the last mother left their house to fly out to Sydney, Austrailia.  
Current father’s concern: Tooru already let loose way too much sugar. Tooru is overwhelmed. Tooru desires to cry. Don’t be like Tooru. 

Overwhelmed. That’s what Sawamura was. Over-freaking-whelmed. There’s really nothing else to it, just a sense of no idea what to do, out of control, death is approaching rapidly. “THERE IS NO ESCAPE” echoes from, like, every single decoration Koushi put around the house. Those “Live, Laugh, Love” signs that, like, every Karen keeps within her house instead ominously reverberated something to the extent of “Death, Cry, Hate,” or...something morbid like that. 

Oh Asahi, why did he and Koushi decide that adopting seven (Yes, like, siete or shichi or whatever seven is in your own language) children would be an awesome and dandy idea. 

It was an excellent idea and he wouldn’t trade any of them for the world..but when it’s the two of them, it’s usually fine. 

But, apparently, when mom goes away, everything goes completely South for the remainder of forever. Especially when Uncle Tooru decides to give them all sugar. 

With the four of them, it should be easy enough, especially when two of the nine—don’t forget Morisuke and Tetsuro’s two—are easily distracted with music and a Nintendo Switch. Dropping the number back down to seven, four dads verses siete children...should be doable. They’re grown men! The children are seven or eight! 

What could go wrong? What should go wrong?

Yet there they were.

Absolutely distraught. 

Perhaps it was partly their fault... 

...Okay, it was fully their fault. 

Asahi, the mothers do quite more than they realized. 

Please, come back already. 

Sawamura hugged the phone to his ear using his shoulder, frustration spiking as he narrowly saved a vase from complete annihilation, yelling after Nishinoya to be a bit more careful.

“Figure it out sweetheart!” He spoke into the phone calmly, smiling slightly to himself in absolute amusement. 

“Kou, please!” Barked through the receiver, “I’m gonna go insane!” He leaned out of the mic, holding the phone more securely, “Tobio Kageyama, you leave Hinata alone!”

“Ah, the sound of the fathers suffering with the children is like music to my ears…” Morisuke sighed, pillowing his head on his locked hands, basking in the warm sunlight. Somehow the beach was just...much more enjoyable knowing the fathers were finally figuring out what it was like to juggle the world in their hands. 

All by themselves.

“Sugamama is currently unavailable. Go ahead and go insane, dear,” Koushi’s tongue was held from any preceding comments, as tacking on a ‘you sort of deserve it’ was more tempting than not. Rather, the low ping on Sawamura’s phone, indicating the other caller hung up, prompted a frustrated: “KOUSHI, NO!” 

Already ahead of both of then, Hajime flicked his phone out and switched it onto ‘Do Not Disturb Mode’ and left it be. Knowing his husband, he’d be calling any second...but messing with the children wasn’t their responsibility and wouldn’t be for the next two weeks, and helping their distraught husbands really wasn’t a concern at this point in time. 

Flipping out sunglasses, he crossed his arms and reclined his chair, “Wonder how Crappykawa’s doing.”

“Worrying’s gonna give you more wrinkles and gray hair, Hajime,” Sunglasses graced his face as well, another small smile of amusement traced his features. The waves washed the sand near the water's edge, outlining, finally, a moment to breathe. And just breathe. 

Meanwhile, Tooru sat at the Daichi’s kitchen table, fighting off two feral children who somehow got their hands on some permanent markers, with his head in his hands. 

“Boys, quit trying to draw on me, please!” All the more, he still consulted WikiHow upon how in the universe to cancel a sugar high in ‘adolescents’. 

Tooru had no idea what adolescents meant, or if that had anything to do with anything he was searching for. No answers came up...except for the apparent 60,400,000 search results in 0.55 seconds.

Okay, there were answers. All of them alluding to: ‘time.’

Wasn’t the answer he was going for. Thus, there were no answers coming up. Not the answers he needed to hear? Great. They aren’t answers at all. 

Plus, Tooru was on the verge of TEARS. Tears that also were shared with the only daughter of Sawamura and Koushi. 

Tetsurou attempted to call his husband. There’s that keyword there, though. Morisuke picked up the phone as it buzzed from his bag, glanced at it, and placed it back inside with: “Sorry, Tetsurou, Mother Morisuke is unavailable at this time. Please call back again in...two weeks.”

Keiji snorted.

Tetsurou threw his phone across the room, very nearly striking a sprinting child, and it thudded against the couch and settled on a cushion beside Kenma. Lev competed with the Nintendo switch in his hands for his older brother’s attention to no avail. 

“Your daughter’s CRYING, Sawamura!” Tetsurou picked her up, nearly getting lost in the chaos himself. 

“Well no duh! I can SEE THAT PERFECTLY, Tetsurou!”

“Oh, I’m sure Koutarou’s completely clueless and I’m concerned with my level of: ‘couldn’t care less’ about it.” 

“Gah!” To no one’s surprise, the aforementioned husband was blindsided by a ultra-hyper Yamaguchi and Hinata. “Hello, wonderful children.” 

Thudding on his backside, he laughed and hugged them both using one arm each, causing them to break into fits of giggles and ‘Hey! Uncle Bokuto!!”

“At least it’s peaceful and quiet here.” Hajime said, sighing.

“Now they can finally learn to handle, or at least understand the stress we put up with. Let’s all enjoy this vacation. We deserve this. We’ve done our jobs, now it’s time for them to take charge,,” Morisuke chimed. “Maybe they’ll finally understand.” 

“Um, guys...apparently there’s no remedy for a sugar high. They just have to run their energy out and then crash.”

“So, what you’re saying is: we’re screwed?”

“Yeah, basically,” And with that, Tooru was crying real, man-tears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed the smol little fluff, I just want to thank you for reading!! If you feel so inclined, please leave a kudo or leave a small comment!! You're amazing, ilysm.
> 
> Thank you so much to Spotted', my canon Mother Iwa, again. You're probably gonna get tired of reading all of these dedications but you're getting one after EVERY CHAPTER so yeah. I'm sorry this is much later than I told you it would be out...but here it is??? In all of its glory???
> 
> Guys it's seriously four in the morning so please have some grace with the names. It gets confusing because of having to use first names bc all the adults are married and SHARE THE SAME NAME but it's all a learning process so please be gentle <3 it'll get better if it's horrible rn.
> 
> Edit: Please have some mercy with...pretty much everything else, too. The grammar and spelling and punctuation and...everything else will be fixed eventually hahahaha ok by I need sleep pls ;)


	3. SAFE pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Utter chaos. That's it. That's the post.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No trigger warnings apply, except for the fact that you may be triggered by the fact that I'm a loser and can't get my scrap together enough to get a post out in a timely fashion.

“Lev, I’m putting you in timeout,” Daichi said simply, picking him up with ease and sitting him in the far corner, staring daggers through the back of the child’s skull with his muscled arms crossed. 

“You’re not my dad!” Lev screamed at him, his voice still being drowned out by the chaos that ensued behind the two. 

“Well,” Kuroo said, pausing his efforts to break up a fight between Shouyou and Tobio, “I am, mister, and you’d better listen to your uncle Sawamura, understand?”

“HINATA BOKE!” Rang over Kuroo’s forearm, which was keeping them apart, following a restless reach about, towards the sunshine brother, who leaned away in confusion and misunderstanding. What’d he ever do to make Blueberry so...enraged at him?

“Boys! Enough!” Sawamura yelled over his own shoulder, “Quit fighting!”

Aided by their father’s temporary distraction, Kuroo got ahold of Kageyama's wrist and extended his arm as far as he could reach and held him away while Shouyou scrambled away. Meanwhile, Yachi leaned the side of her face on his shoulder, secured around his hip by his other hand. Overwhelmed by the sudden newness of the chaos stirred by the new cousin and uncle energy, tears overflowed on her face. Stress emanated from her skin and her arms wrapped around his neck as best she could, but the social stimulation wasn’t aiding. 

Dear Asahi, please help.

“You’ll never take me alive!” Tobio wrenched his wrist free after delivering a swift kick to his uncle’s shin, “Mother-TRuckEr!”

“Tobio Kageyama, you know how many times your mother has reminded you to quit saying that!” Daichi yelled again while simultaneously receiving a finger from Lev.

“Where did you learn that language?!” Kuroo lunged for him but couldn’t quite move full-range to keep from jarring his niece. 

Yuu grinned maniacally from the other side of the living room, sitting on his uncle Tooru’s chest, he uncapped the sharpie with his teeth and stared fear in to his uncle’s eyes. Reminding him of the cat from Alice in Wonderland, Oikawa froze. “If you move, uncle Tooru, I might stab you in your eye!!”

My god—what’s gotten into this kid?

He’s, what? Eight?

“Don’t draw on me with that.”

“Why not?” 

Perhaps he actually asked that genuinely. 

Or, he didn’t.

Didn’t matter. 

His volleyball training wasn’t all for nothing, and in a lightning motion, he snatched the sharpie and left him clutching air and the lid, “Your uncle isn’t a pro volleyball player for nothing, Yuu.”

It’d been...two hours. One hour since everyone had arrived and settled in. Tadashi, Hitoka, Shouyou, and Kozume are all at the point of an emotional overload, all in tears. The manliest-except-really-not, setter of the bunch was close. 

Screaming and tears and sharpies and middle fingers. Absolute perfection.

“Honestly, it’s genuinely sad they don’t appreciate what we do for them.”

“They’ll figure it out once they’re forced to do everything we usually do for two weeks straight.” Suga shrugged, rolling his eyes at Iwaizumi. 

“Even though none of us have kids except for Morisuke over here, I’m sure Bokouto-san’s drowning in responsibility.” 

“Preach,” was Morisuke’s curt reply. 

“I can hear Tooru crying now,” Iwaizumi finished, fixing his sunglasses. “I can imagine the scene now.”

“TOBIO KAGEYAMA I WILL GROUND YOUR A—” 

“Well I know where he learned the language from,” Oikawa said, standing to his feet and setting ‘Noya on his own, still in shock from his uncle’s lightning, “Give me the sharpie lid before you choke on it or something.”

Tobio looped around the room, dodging everyone’s attempts to catch him, “You’ll never catch me alive!” and slammed his door in his father’s face.

“The language came from Kuroo,” Bokuto chimed. 

“Don’t blame it on me, you annoying OWL!” Kuroo screeched back. Feeling Yachi stiffen, he lowered his voice and rubbed her back for a moment before hiking her up to hold her with his forearm. Then, Yama was scooped up and carefully sat down beside his antisocial older brother. 

Tsukki nodded slightly, his earbuds plugged in to his father’s phone. Piping the playlist his mother designed for him, he looked up to meet his distressed brother’s watery eyes. His hand reached and pulled the green-haired boy closer to him, the other ruffling his hair. “Don’t cry, Tadashi...it’s alright,” He said, offering an earbud. 

“I’m NOT wrong, am I?” Bokuto raised his voice, warranting a head shake from Tetsurou, who was picking up the ball of sunshine who was...bawling. 

“Hush now, our little sunshine. It’s fine. I’m here,” He said quietly, cradling him in one arm while holding the youngest Daichi child with the other. Oikawa crossed around him, sidestepping the chaos one moment at a time until he had the opportunity to kneel in front of the oldest Kuroo child. 

“Relax, Kenma, I’ll get your switch so you can play your games, okay?” He wiped the child’s face gingerly with his index finger and stood to retrieve the device, inquiring of his father where it was being kept. 

“Okay…” Kenma responded nearly inaudibly, rubbing his nose rather furiously, a sneeze coming on. 

Taking notice of Kuroo’s full arms, Bokuto made his way across the significantly more quiet room to take up Yachi in his arms, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have raised my voice, sweetheart, that was my mistake. In response, the blonde hiccups and then wraps her arms around his neck tightly. 

If anything, at least his arms were safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is hecka short, and thus, will be combined - into one, after a while - with the next chapter that will be posted as soon as I can get my stuff together again. Please excuse the death shortness of that scrap and excuse the trashy mistakes. we love yall lots!! 
> 
> Mom Iwa and Boke get the dedication because they're legends and patiently waited while I told them this would be posted earlier this week and then proceeded to post it super early Thursday because motivation and time management sucks <3
> 
> Also, go easy with the corrections in the comments. There's gonna be mistakes xx 
> 
> p.s. follow @/oikawa.juice on Insta for art and cosplay by @/spottedleft and exclusive oneshots and maybe cosplay from yours truly :) mention in our messages they you're from Archive and receive a shoutout as well :))) ily again

**Author's Note:**

> So, here's your little preface for today. The mothers are off to someplace new and most all of their partners are still sleeping and the children are still fast asleep. Peace and quiet are still here as of current. 
> 
> As of current. 
> 
> P.S. I'm sorry this is kind of sort of trash,,,it's sort of rushed and I'm just breaking out of writers block again. Be patient. The quality will up as we go, mkay? Also, I'm having trouble getting italics to work so yeah that's also why the quality of work isn't as polished as I hoped. But whatever, right? It's not very plus ultra of Ao3 to not have italics so accessible, huh?
> 
> Will update soon. Feel free to give feedback. Ilysm :)
> 
> Again, a big thanks to Spotted', who helped create this beautiful story. Can't wait to see where it goes.


End file.
